1. Field
Devices, apparatuses, articles of manufacture, and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a wireless radio frequency coil in an interior space of a gantry of a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus, a method of controlling power for the coil, and a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus using the coil.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) is an imaging technology that uses magnetic fields to obtain internal images of a human body, and processes images obtained by using interaction of atomic nuclei of a hydrogen atom in relation to a magnetic field and radio frequencies inside a human body. Therefore, in general, a radio frequency coil is used to provide a radio frequency pulse.
Also, in general, switching is used to provide a power voltage to operate the radio frequency coil. However, there is a disadvantage in that the power must be switched on and off by a user at every occasion a radio frequency coil is intended to be used. Also, in case that a user forgets to switch on the radio frequency coil, no MRI is obtained, since there is no power.